


Snowflakes

by maddiebug



Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette is out in the cold she feels very very sleepy. Adrien comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I'm a day late, but I will bE participating in mlb holiday month 2019.  
The prompt for day one is snowflakes.
> 
> Yeah I know that they don't really have animal traits in canon but it's for the aesthetic.

To say that Marinette didn't like the cold was an understatement. She had on three coats, two pairs of pants, complete with a that, gloves, and a scarf, and she was wearing fuzzy boots, yet there was barely an inch of snow on the ground. 

Snow was definitely falling down from the sky. Snowflakes were beautiful, and Marinette could appreciate the winter aesthetic, but she did not appreciate the cold.

Not only did she not like cold, she had to avoid it. Since becoming Ladybug, the cold made her sleepy. She felt the need to find a warn hole and hibernate. However, she was a person, so that would be weird, and a superhero, so she couldn't afford to take that much time away. 

She was trudging along to school, and feeling more sleepy every minute. For once, she was early. Marinette Sat down on a bench outside school and closed her eyes, just for a moment.

Apparently more than a moment passed. Suddenly, she was being shaken by someone. Her initial reaction was to push them away and keep sleeping, but they kept bothering her. 

She opened her eyes, and saw Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

"Marinette, wake up!" He was saying. "You're going to be late."

She sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes. "I was on time though."

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand. "Lets get you inside. You're freezing."

She slumped along after him. "Sorry. The cold always makes me sleepy."

"It's okay. I have a friend just like that."

"Does your friend happen to have a lot of butterflies?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. Was it possible that Adrien knew Hawkmoth. Probably not. But it didn't hurt to think about it.

"No. She's more of a Ladybug kind of gal." He frowned. "But my dad also hates the cold and likes butterflies, which is a weird coincidence."

Marinette froze. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Also, was Adrien onto her? "I'm too tired to deal with this."

"We've got to get to class." Adrien smiled. "Everyday Ladybug."

"Thanks for the help." She winked. "Everyday Chat Noir."

He jumped back. "What? Why would you call me that? I'm definitely not-"

Marinette's small suspicion that Adrien was Chat Noir increased a lot. "Because, if I'm Everyday Ladybug, I need my Everyday Chat Noir."

"Why not Alya?"

"She's more of a Rena Rouge, don't you think?" Marinette smiled. "But you always have my back. You're loyal, and kind, and you're willing to take hits for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the deal with Lila. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." Adrien booped her nose. "Buggaboo."

"Hey, what was that for?" She swatted his hand away. It was something that Chat Noir would have done, not Adrien.

"Sorry." He blushed. "You had a snowflake, right there."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I guess you really are always helping me, Kitty."

"No problem, Bugaboo."

Marinette felt her knees get weak. It was one thing to be called let names by Chat Noir, Adrien was totAlly different. "Don't we have to get to class?"

"Yeah, we probably should, m'lady."

Marinette blushed. "If I was Ladybug, I'd be telling Chat Noir to cool it with the nicknames."

Adrien gave her a funny look. "Purrhaps you would. Or maybe she secretly likes the nicknames."

"You're done." Marinette shoved him. "I can only deal with so many cat puns, and you, Adrien Agreste have reached your limit."

He laughed. "There's the Ladybug we know and love."

She scrunched her nose. "You know I'm not actually Ladybug, right?"

"You'd be surprised about what I know." He winked. He had the audacity to wink at her. "We can talk after class."


End file.
